gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Four Iron
Go and pick up some golfing clothes from Jocksports. Now head to the Leaf Links Golf Club. The target is at the driving range enjoying a game of golf. Make sure it's his last. }} Four Iron is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by property developer Avery Carrington from his limo in his construction site in Vice Point, Vice City. Mission Tommy Vercetti drops by Avery Carrington's construction site in Vice Point for to look for work after the two met at Ken Rosenbergs' office. Carrington informs Vercetti that he has a problem with a rival property developer who is refusing to sell some land he wants. Carrington asks Vercetti to 'persuade' the property developer into selling. Carrington then informs Vercetti that the developer is playing golf at the Leaf Links Country Club and that he'll need a golfing outfit to enter through security. Vercetti then leaves and stops at the Jocksport clothes store to purchase his new outfit, before driving to the Leaf Links Country Club. Vercetti passes through security, who confiscate his guns. Vercetti then locates the property developer, playing golf at the far side of the course. Vercetti, however, is spotted and security begin to attack him, with the rival property developer fleeing in a Caddy. Vercetti chases and kills the property developer, before leaving the country club. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up some golfing clothes from Jocksports. *Now head to the Leaf Links Golf Club. *The target is at the driving range enjoying a game of golf. Make sure it's his last. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $500, Country Club Outfit is unlocked and the mission Demolition Man is unlocked. Gallery FourIron-GTAVC2.jpg|Vercetti approaching the property developer. FourIron-GTAVC3.jpg|The property developer playing golf, with two bodyguards standing nearby. FourIron-GTAVC4.jpg|Vercetti attempting to kill the fleeing property developer. FourIron-GTAVC5.jpg FourIron-GTAVC6.jpg Walkthrough FourIron-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy comes around to the construction site in Vice Point and sees a black limo riding down a ramp. FourIron-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Avery greets Tommy and invites him to sit in the limo. FourIron-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Avery offers some alcohol to Tommy before they start talking of business, but Tommy refuses. FourIron-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Avery says that he likes clean thinkers. FourIron-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Avery goes on a rant about the construction business. He says that it's not about paperwork... FourIron-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|...But about land and the extent to which one will go to get that land. FourIron-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Avery tells Tommy of some rival property developer that Avery needs taken care of. FourIron-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Avery informs Tommy that the rival developer could be found at the Leaf Links country club. FourIron-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Avery also tells Tommy that any weapons carried will be taken, so the rival's security should be unarmed as well. FourIron-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Avery gives Tommy a membership card and tells him to get some appropriate clothing from the Jocksport store in Vice Point. FourIron-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. FourIron-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy driving to the Jocksport clothing shop. FourIron-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy entering Jocksports. FourIron-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy comes outside with a new outfit. FourIron-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|After getting appropriately outfitted, Tommy has to make his way to the country club and kill the rival developer. FourIron-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy arriving at the country club. FourIron-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy's target is playing a game of golf at the driving range. FourIron-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Security camera footage of Tommy entering the country club. FourIron-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy getting into a nearby Caddy. FourIron-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy on his way to the target's location. FourIron-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy nearing the driving range. FourIron-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy, going to kill the rival developer. FourIron-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy chasing the rival developer. FourIron-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Target eliminated; mission passed. Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 10 - Four Iron (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 10 - Four Iron|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}de:Schlagende Argumente hu:Four Iron pl:Trafne argumenty ru:Four Iron Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City